


A Man's a Man

by caraisprobablyonfire



Category: Caledonia, Caledonia: Burns Night
Genre: Earl Grey, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caraisprobablyonfire/pseuds/caraisprobablyonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale exploring the possibility of Dorian, a selkie, falling in love again after being "taken".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Currently just a very short drabble which can stand alone but will in future be part of a longer work. Hope you enjoy :)

At 8 o’clock sharp that morning, Dorian awoke. He sat bolt upright in bed. Something was wrong. The Selkie rose, wrapping his deep blue dressing gown around him and donning his slippers. Cautiously, he opened his bedroom door and looking around him, stepped into the hallway of his Glasgow flat. He heard a noise in the kitchen.

“Hello?” Dorian called out, nervous but determined to keep his composure. He was, after all, a gentleman. “Who’s there?” 

A figure stumbled into the doorway, looking dishevelled but roguishly handsome. “Dorian! Good morning! Don't happen to have any tea, do you?” the stranger queried.

The realization hit Dorian in an instant – he had allowed Robert to stay the night in his flat after the poet had come back from a night out without his keys. 

“Oh, goodness, you gave me quite the fright. My apologies, I had forgotten you were here. I’m not exactly used to guests staying the night. No matter…” Dorian almost forgot his manners. Here he was, standing in his pyjamas, with a strikingly beautiful vampire asking him for some tea. “Oh, yes, tea! Of course I have some,” he brushed past Robert, feeling the poet’s breath on his cheek. It was both icy cold and warming to his heart, much like the waters of his home, Seal-hame. 

Opening the cupboard door, Dorian turned to Robert. “Which variety would you like?” he asked, “There’s regular or my own personal blend.” 

“Yes yes, we know you’re the Earl Grey,” mocked Robert, “there’s no need to remind me that people all over the world still drink your legacy, whereas mine is confined to history and literature textbooks…” 

“My apologies, I never meant to– “ 

“Calm down, Dorian! I’m only joking!” 

“…Quite.” 

“Anyway, I’ll just take a regular cuppa, thanks. Bergamot doesn’t really agree with me these days, I’m afraid.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Dorian couldn't quite tell if Robert was serious or not; the vampire rarely projected his thoughts clearly, and as such, Dorian was often unable to read them. As he pondered this, Dorian reached slowly for the teabags. 

Robert approached him. “Thank you.” 

Dorian turned and looked into Robert’s eyes, feeling that cold, warm breath wash over him again.

“I mean it. You’re a true friend. Not many would willingly give their couch to a drunken vampire on a whim.” Robert was often emotional the morning after a night out, Dorian noted, but this was something else. Dorian could sense the truth and sincerity behind the vampire’s words. 

Then, as if drawn by a mysterious force, the pair embraced. Dorian, slender and delicate, gracefully wrapped his arms around his friend’s chest as he was pulled tightly towards it. As Robert held him close, he felt secure in a way he hadn't in years. There was only one person whose embrace Dorian had ever been so truly moved by… But no. She may be gone, but he was hers, and no matter how he felt, Dorian had to remember this. Still, he allowed himself to be held, and to enjoy the feeling of being safe in Robert’s arms, the feeling of being at home.

That feeling was all too soon interrupted by the kettle coming to a boil. At once, Dorian was brought to his senses. Of course, the hug was just an act of thanks, and of friendship. Robert seemed to see him as a brother, and that’s all he would ever be.


End file.
